


Several planes worth of adventures and i'm still bored

by Irrelevant_username



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multiverse Hopping, OC, OP OC, and you can't deny it, istus and rq are one of the best ships ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevant_username/pseuds/Irrelevant_username
Summary: one day Owl said to herself "man, i'm real bored. i've done just about everything this planar system has to offer..."Barry, ever the joker, sticks his spectral head through the floor and says "i've got something that might help."





	1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is owl. I am the daughter of istus and the raven queen(they’re goddesses, they can have a kid.). I’m sixteen years old. I love helping people. My closest “family” consists of uncle Pan(who is that one cool uncle), uncle Taako, and his husband kravitz - they helped raise me when my moms weren’t around and are more like dads than anything- the rest of the IPRE crew, who are my aunts/uncles, angus McDonald, carrie and killian, avi, and a few others!

Lately uncle barry and aunt lup have been working with multiverse travel. I enjoy volunteering for their experiments. Today we the universe we call “my hero academia #001” 

“All systems are go”

“Great. Barrold, please start the rift generator”

“Sure thing hun.”

The rift tears open a hole in the space-time continuum. The rifts are truly unique in beauty with a black void with swirls of blue and purple and silvery white dots scattered throughout. As I step through I say

“See ya soon!”

Barry and lup say “remember to call us in anything goes wrong!”

“Ok! Sure thing. I love you guys”

As i stepped through i found myself in a sort of dome with what look to be natural disasters scattered throughout. In the center there was a fountain. There were several people near the fountain all battling. Once they noticed me one with light blue hair and a hand on his face (for some reason) called

“What the fuck? Why is there another child here? You don’t look like one of those hero wannabes”

The black haired hobo dude looked at me and said “run! Get out of here or hide! They’ll kill you!”

I reply with “hmm… mom didn’t say anything like this would be happening in this multiverse… oh well. Hi! I’m Owl. Oh, and Eraserhead, you should be the one running.”

“What the hell… nomu! Kill her!”

“NO!”

Some black human crow thing rushes me and all i sense in this thing’s soul is… oddly enough, nothing. It has no soul. I cast blink and jump into the astral plane right before it hits me.

“WHY. THE. HELL.”

“What’s the problem? Did i do a crime? Did i kill something?”

I step back into the material plane next to eraserhead and say “wrong.”

They stare agape.

…

“Oh right you don’t have even a 0.00000000000000000000000000000000001% grasp of magic in this multiverse...”

Handjob (taako and lup are a great influence) says “so that’s your quirk… interesting…”

Handjob jumps to hold grab my head. I let him grab my head with all five fingers even though i could easily doge his attack. When nothing happens he looks at eraserhead who is face-down on the floor held in place by the nomu.

“What the hell? Why isn’t my quirk working?”

“A quirk that speeds up the ageing process of whatever you touch with all five fingers in useless against a goddess.”

“ThE FuCk?!”

I let loose a thunderwave blasting him back into the water from the flooded area.

I sigh, summon my scythe and go into my reaper form, and say “Tomura Shigaraki. You have commited at least one crime against the natural order of life and death. Enjoy your time in the eternal stockade. But first, i must deal with this soulless corpse of yours.”

“Death crimes? Ha! Not me! That nomu is still alive! Nomu are alive! Go to hell!”

As i shift out of my reaper form i say “I have. Tiamat is a very nice lady. Her tea is THE BEST.”

Eraserhead notices something at the edge of the water and groans “goddammit midoriya. Get out of there.”

I follow his gaze and see two kids with green hair, one a boy and one a girl, and one boy about half as tall as them with purple balls on his head. For some reason this child is eying me up and drooling. ‘Oh shit… how do i get those three out of there… should i put them in the astral plane? That sounds like a good idea. Astral plane it is.’ i slice the fabric of reality open in front of me and step through. I walk over to them and slice open a hole behind them and pull them through, the boy with the green floof hair first.

“Waugh! Wait… where am I?”

“Well, mister floof head, you are in the astral plane.“

“Floof head?”

“Yes. that is your new nickname.”

“Oh”

The green haired girl asks “are you actually a goddess?”

I sigh and say “yep.” popping the “p”. “I’m also from another planar system”

“If i may, what is a planar system?”

“It’s quite complicated, i’ll tell you later. Would you like to stay in the astral plane while i finish handjob up?”

“That would probably be for the best...”

As i leave i could swore i heard the ball-haired boy say something perverted about my butt.

As i step back onto the material plane next to eraserhead he asks “what did you do with my students?” in a low growl.

“They’re on another plane of existence.” i say, deadpan

“WHAT.”

“Yo, chill, they’re just in the astral plane, it’s not like i put them in the plane of fire or shadow.”

“Ok…? Can i have them back?”

“Oh, sure, i’mma take care of this bastard first tho… actually, i’ll open a rift for you so i don’t accidentally hit you with a spell.”

“Oh, ok… beam me up scotty?”

“The name’s Owl, but good joke nonetheless.” i say as i place him in the astral plane.

Once he’s in the astral plane i turn to handjob and say “great, now that innocents are out of the way i can finally stop holding back”

A few seconds after i see this cloud of black mist form next to handjob. It says “a student has escaped… with a second, is this child giving you AND the nomu trouble?”

“Fuck you mist man, i’m sixteen.”

The mist man starts laughing so hard his from falls over and he’s making wheezing noises. “Would- pfft- you like- hah!- me to get some more nomu?”

“Yes. shut the fuck up kurogiri”

“Ok- wheeze”

I say “sure. I’m up for a challenge”

Handjob says “now your fucked!”

“I hope not, my moms wouldn’t be very happy”

“Gah fuck. That’s not what i meant.”

~in the adventure zone~

The raven queen and Istus are watching their daughter mess with this man who is clearly very dangerous to anyone who isn’t a goddess and are very proud. Taako and Kravitz pop their heads into the doorframe and see this, then go and sit with the goddesses and the four proceed to laugh their asses off together.

~back in My hero academia~

Around seven more nomu step out of the mist man and handjob says 

“Kill the girl and everyone else”

“I AM HER- what the…?”

Handjob says “ahh… All Might. So nice of you to show up. We’re here to kill y-“

I interrupt hand jop with “oh, shut up. You couldn’t even kill one of the students at this school.” All while flawlessly dodging every hit a nomu tries to land on me.

“How are you doing that”

As tomura asks that I dodge a massive blast of fire from one of the nomu.

I say “practice. Along with being a literal goddess. All right, I tire of this game.” And release a level nine thunderwave.

All seven of the nomu without kenitick shock absorbing quirks flew backwards taking a good amount of damage. 

All might says “impressive quirk, but please stay out of danger and come over here out of harm's way”

“Harm? Hah! I’m more afraid of my mothers!”

Handjob says “anti-all-might-nomu! Kill all might! The rest of you nomu! Kill the fake goddess!”

All might says “goddess?”

I say “bingo.” and cast “call lightning” as a 9th level spell (that’s 9d10 lightning damage) centered upon myself but making sure that I don’t get hit.

Each of the nomu fail the saves and each get charred. One of them that presumably has a electritey quirk is still standing and rushes you intending to rip your head free from you body. All it takes is a quick “command” spell and i say “flee.” it books i the opposite direction. I turn toward all might when i realise that there are several students on the sides of the battle and it seems that they are trying to aid all might. I turn towards handjob and say “ **leave.** ”

He pales (as if he wasn’t pale enough) and tells mist man to “get us the fuck out of here.” 

As they leave i yell “and don’t come back!”

I walk over to all might who is bleeding from an injury on his chest on his weak spot.

I say “told ya~”

“Wha- how… let me get this straight, you, are a goddess?”

“Bingo!~”

“How-”

“I’m from another planar system.”

“What in the world is a pl-”

“I’ll explain later.”

“Ok?”

“Oh yes, i should remove your students and co-worker from the astral plane.”

“Wha?”

I summon my scythe and all might makes a suspiciously high pitched “meep”. I tear open the fabric of reality and wave the students and eraserhead through.

Watching this are a group of students - one with spiky blond hair, one with even more spiky red hair and a third who’s hair is half red and half white - who all have their mouths wide open.

I say “close your mouths, you’ll catch flies”’

The blond one says “hey! Fuck you!”

The redhead says “woah! That was so manly!”

The 50/50 boy looks past me towards the green floof.

I walk over to him and whisper in his ear “you have a crush on green floof boi huh?”

He lights on fire.

The floof boi rushes to help him.

I call into my stone of farspeach “yo lup?”

The blond boi looks at me like i am an idiot and lup answers “yeah?”

“We have some sort of situation where multiple quirks are put into one body and the body cant handle it and it effectively makes the person into a zombie.”

“Well, shit. I’ll be right there with taako and kravitz.”

“See you soon!”

I check on eraserhead and offer to heal that elbow of his that got decayed and all his fractured/broken bones. He says yes, of course. After healing him i hear the telltale sound of a rift opening in time and space. I turn around and lup, her brother and brother-in-law.

Eraserhead asks “oh great, now there are more. Are you three gods too?”

Lup, taako, and kravitz share a look and all deadpan “of course we are, we definitely aren’t high ranking reapers in employment of the raven queen.”

Eraserhead deadpans right back “well at least we know they have a sense of humor.”

Taako snickers at that comment. He says “hello! This in my sister Lup (he gestures to lup) and this in my husband Kravitz (he gestures to Kravitz). And I, *dramatic flourish* am Taako!”

The blond boi says “ha! What a shitty name!”

At that Kravitz makes eye contact with the boy and superimposes a skull over his face.

The blond boy shuts up.


	2. getting to know class 1-A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck monoma.

Once the class had gathered and the rest of the villains had been defeated and the heros were notified that everything was fine i started explaining things. Nezu the *voidfish static* was asking 

“well this is great and all, but is there any reason why you came to this planar system?” 

“I was bored.” 

“huh. And anyone can use magic?”

“only certain people who are magically attuned these people are called warlocks. Although, if you study hard enough or make a deal with a powerful entity you can also use magic.” 

“hmm...” 

“Nezu.”

“I was wondering...”

“Yes, i could teach class 1-A magic.”

“Good!” 

“Shall I go get some books while you plug in a class period?”

“Oh, please!”

“And nezu?”

“Yes?”

“Could i get a temporary spot in class 1-A?”

“Oh, sure!”

“Great!” 

 

~roughly 20 min later~

 

After returning from the TAZ planar system nezu had a classroom set up for my purposes so i dropped the books off there.

“Where will i be staying?”

“If it’s ok with you, you will be staying in the dorms.”

“Oh, that’s great!”

“Good. let me know if you need anything.” 

“Sure thing my dude”

 

~the next day~

 

Aizawa started off class with “today, you have a new classmate. Some of you have already met her actually.”

*standard New Classmate Commotion™*

“Owl, please come in and introduce yourself.”

Instead of stepping into the room through the door when he asks like a normal person, i’ve been in the room since the class started but with invisibility cast Invisibility on myself. When he asks for me i step behind him and stage whisper “what do you mean? I was right here the whole time...” while shrugging off Invisibility. He noticeably starts and whispers “shit!” under his breath.

The entire class is staring at me mouths wide open in shock. I laugh and say ”Hi! My name is Owl!”

Aizawa asks the class “do you have any questions for owl?”

One of the girls, who is invisible except for their clothes asks “how did you turn invisible? Also, where do you live?”

“The invisibility was just a spell. And i live on the campus in the dorms, BUT, it you want to be specific, i’m from a different plane of existence.”

The invisible girl says “one, YOU CAN CAST MAGIC? And two, you’re from a different plane of existence?”

“Yep~ sure thing.”

The green floof boi that i saved earlier said “does that have anything to with where you put me, asui-” “tsuyu” “sorry- Tsusu, and mineta?”

“I put you three in the astral plane. It’s where your souls will go when you die. It’s a tad different than where i come from. You see, i come from an entirely different planar system. On a side note, your planar system is missing the celestial plane- well, sort of, it’s there it’s just completely devoid of any life.”

A really hot girl with raven black hair asks “what are your parent’s jobs?”

“My moms don’t really have jobs but they are goddesses. My ma is Istus, goddess of fate, and my mom is The Raven Queen, she keeps the natural order of life and death in balance.”

The pissy blond boy says “yeah, and zeus is your uncle!”

“Well, **BAKUGOU KATSUKI** , i do NOT relate to Zeus in any way, shape or form, and if am compared to that lustful son of a bitch **i will not hesitate to “spar” with you.** ”

“Pfh.”

A pink girl who i thought was a tiefling at first says “hey Owl? Do you have any hobbies and what is your quirk?”

“I, in fact, do not have a quirk. I am channeling magic. My hobbies are wood carving, gardening, painting… you know, i don’t think there’s anything i don’t do. I have a lot of time as an immortal goddess.”

A girl with what seems like a permanent blush asks “what are you the goddess of?”

“I’m the goddess of balance and protector of the material plane.”

“Oh”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU ARE ALL BUYING THIS HORSE SHIT!”

“Aizawa sensei, may i sent him to my home system for a week?”

“Oh dear kami, please. Just don’t get him killed.”

After he says this i give a terrifying smile, hold up a stone of farspeach and say “Lup? Barry? Can you open a rift next to me?”

The class sweatdropped HARD.

A cackle sounds from the stone and lup says “i heard what he said. GLADLY.”

A rift in reality opens between me and bakugou.

“Get in.”

“Fuck no!”

I cast Bigby’s hand and use it to shove him through. The rift closes behind him.

The class is silent.

“Anyone have more questions for me?”

A cute purple haired girl asks “are there other races than humans in your world?”

“Yep! There are elves, gnomes, dwarfs. Do you know what a tiefling is?”

“Nope.”

“A tiefling is a person who is part demon and part human.”

“oH.”

Pinky asks “is nobody going to mention that that stone talked?”

“One sec, lemme get this on speakerphone… there we go! This is a phone of farspeach! Hey Taako, you’re on speakerphone!”

“DOPE! Hi, i’m taako, you know, from tv?”

“Who?”

“Owl, did they not experience the day of story and song?”

“Nope!”

“Goddammit. Can you show them?”

“Only if they want to. You guys want to listen to the day of story and song?”

The class says yes in a confused manner. I say “Ok! Three, two, one, NOW!” and chanel magic into them showing them everything.

“Woah...”

“That’s an understatement dude...”

Aizawa says “now, on a side note, you all have a new class.”

Floof boi asks “what class is it?”

“Base magics”

“What?!”

I say “yep! And guess who’s gonna teach it!”

“Taako?” 

“Nope~”

“Lup?” 

“Nah man~ she’s right in front of you!”

“YOU?!”

“Bingo, floof boi.”

Aizawa interrupts with “this class will be before hero training. Also, passing period is about to end. Get going.”

“Oh no!”

I say “Chill floof, i got ya covered.” as i cast Mast Blink, sending us into the ethereal plane. We ran through the walls of the school, me following midoriya. Once we arrive in the right room we blink back in startling present mic who just started roll call. “Ok, looks like midoriya is ab- GAH! Oh, you must be owl! Hi!” “yo!”

 

~lunch~

 

After getting food, which is mediocre compared to taako’s, i walk over to the midoriya's table and plop myself down next to uraraka. “How are you guys doing?”

Uraraka says “i’m doing pretty ok.”

Iida says “i’m also doing well.”

Todoroki hums noncommittally

Midoriya “i’m still trying to process things.”

“Huh. i think you’ll enjoy my class.”

Iida says “wait, you’re the one teaching?”

Midoriya says “yep.”

“Mweh heh heh heh”

We chat for a bit about what’s going on at school and some blond asswipe walks by our table purposely hitting me in the head with his elbow. “Oh, i’m sorry, i forgot how big headed people in class 1-A are.”

I turn to him and ask “are you always like this to class 1-A?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m a temp student and teacher, so unless you would like an early trip to the ninth plane of hell, get the fuck out of my sight and stop treating class 1-A like they’re as egotistical as you.”

“What?! You can’t possibly be a teacher, i bet you don’t even have a half decent quirk!”

“You would win that bet, i’m quirkless, but if you doubt my abilities we could spar. You think you can take on a goddess?”


	3. getting to know class 1-A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck monoma.

Once the class had gathered and the rest of the villains had been defeated and the heros were notified that everything was fine i started explaining things. Nezu the *voidfish static* was asking 

“well this is great and all, but is there any reason why you came to this planar system?” 

“I was bored.” 

“huh. And anyone can use magic?”

“only certain people who are magically attuned these people are called warlocks. Although, if you study hard enough or make a deal with a powerful entity you can also use magic.” 

“hmm...” 

“Nezu.”

“I was wondering...”

“Yes, i could teach class 1-A magic.”

“Good!” 

“Shall I go get some books while you plug in a class period?”

“Oh, please!”

“And nezu?”

“Yes?”

“Could i get a temporary spot in class 1-A?”

“Oh, sure!”

“Great!” 

 

~roughly 20 min later~

 

After returning from the TAZ planar system nezu had a classroom set up for my purposes so i dropped the books off there.

“Where will i be staying?”

“If it’s ok with you, you will be staying in the dorms.”

“Oh, that’s great!”

“Good. let me know if you need anything.” 

“Sure thing my dude”

 

~the next day~

 

Aizawa started off class with “today, you have a new classmate. Some of you have already met her actually.”

*standard New Classmate Commotion™*

“Owl, please come in and introduce yourself.”

Instead of stepping into the room through the door when he asks like a normal person, i’ve been in the room since the class started but with invisibility cast Invisibility on myself. When he asks for me i step behind him and stage whisper “what do you mean? I was right here the whole time...” while shrugging off Invisibility. He noticeably starts and whispers “shit!” under his breath.

The entire class is staring at me mouths wide open in shock. I laugh and say ”Hi! My name is Owl!”

Aizawa asks the class “do you have any questions for owl?”

One of the girls, who is invisible except for their clothes asks “how did you turn invisible? Also, where do you live?”

“The invisibility was just a spell. And i live on the campus in the dorms, BUT, it you want to be specific, i’m from a different plane of existence.”

The invisible girl says “one, YOU CAN CAST MAGIC? And two, you’re from a different plane of existence?”

“Yep~ sure thing.”

The green floof boi that i saved earlier said “does that have anything to with where you put me, asui-” “tsuyu” “sorry- Tsusu, and mineta?”

“I put you three in the astral plane. It’s where your souls will go when you die. It’s a tad different than where i come from. You see, i come from an entirely different planar system. On a side note, your planar system is missing the celestial plane- well, sort of, it’s there it’s just completely devoid of any life.”

A really hot girl with raven black hair asks “what are your parent’s jobs?”

“My moms don’t really have jobs but they are goddesses. My ma is Istus, goddess of fate, and my mom is The Raven Queen, she keeps the natural order of life and death in balance.”

The pissy blond boy says “yeah, and zeus is your uncle!”

“Well, **BAKUGOU KATSUKI **, i do NOT relate to Zeus in any way, shape or form, and if am compared to that lustful son of a bitch **i will not hesitate to “spar” with you. **”********

********“Pfh.”** ** ** **

********A pink girl who i thought was a tiefling at first says “hey Owl? Do you have any hobbies and what is your quirk?”** ** ** **

********“I, in fact, do not have a quirk. I am channeling magic. My hobbies are wood carving, gardening, painting… you know, i don’t think there’s anything i don’t do. I have a lot of time as an immortal goddess.”** ** ** **

********A girl with what seems like a permanent blush asks “what are you the goddess of?”** ** ** **

********“I’m the goddess of balance and protector of the material plane.”** ** ** **

********“Oh”** ** ** **

********“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU ARE ALL BUYING THIS HORSE SHIT!”** ** ** **

********“Aizawa sensei, may i sent him to my home system for a week?”** ** ** **

********“Oh dear kami, please. Just don’t get him killed.”** ** ** **

********After he says this i give a terrifying smile, hold up a stone of farspeach and say “Lup? Barry? Can you open a rift next to me?”** ** ** **

********The class sweatdropped HARD.** ** ** **

********A cackle sounds from the stone and lup says “i heard what he said. GLADLY.”** ** ** **

********A rift in reality opens between me and bakugou.** ** ** **

********“Get in.”** ** ** **

********“Fuck no!”** ** ** **

********I cast Bigby’s hand and use it to shove him through. The rift closes behind him.** ** ** **

********The class is silent.** ** ** **

********“Anyone have more questions for me?”** ** ** **

********A cute purple haired girl asks “are there other races than humans in your world?”** ** ** **

********“Yep! There are elves, gnomes, dwarfs. Do you know what a tiefling is?”** ** ** **

********“Nope.”** ** ** **

********“A tiefling is a person who is part demon and part human.”** ** ** **

********“oH.”** ** ** **

********Pinky asks “is nobody going to mention that that stone talked?”** ** ** **

********“One sec, lemme get this on speakerphone… there we go! This is a phone of farspeach! Hey Taako, you’re on speakerphone!”** ** ** **

********“DOPE! Hi, i’m taako, you know, from tv?”** ** ** **

********“Who?”** ** ** **

********“Owl, did they not experience the day of story and song?”** ** ** **

********“Nope!”** ** ** **

********“Goddammit. Can you show them?”** ** ** **

********“Only if they want to. You guys want to listen to the day of story and song?”** ** ** **

********The class says yes in a confused manner. I say “Ok! Three, two, one, NOW!” and chanel magic into them showing them everything.** ** ** **

********“Woah...”** ** ** **

********“That’s an understatement dude...”** ** ** **

********Aizawa says “now, on a side note, you all have a new class.”** ** ** **

********Floof boi asks “what class is it?”** ** ** **

********“Base magics”** ** ** **

********“What?!”** ** ** **

********I say “yep! And guess who’s gonna teach it!”** ** ** **

********“Taako?”** ** ** **

********“Nope~”** ** ** **

********“Lup?”** ** ** **

********“Nah man~ she’s right in front of you!”** ** ** **

********“YOU?!”** ** ** **

********“Bingo, floof boi.”** ** ** **

********Aizawa interrupts with “this class will be before hero training. Also, passing period is about to end. Get going.”** ** ** **

********“Oh no!”** ** ** **

********I say “Chill floof, i got ya covered.” as i cast Mast Blink, sending us into the ethereal plane. We ran through the walls of the school, me following midoriya. Once we arrive in the right room we blink back in startling present mic who just started roll call. “Ok, looks like midoriya is ab- GAH! Oh, you must be owl! Hi!” “yo!”** ** ** **

******** ** **

********~lunch~** ** ** **

******** ** **

********After getting food, which is mediocre compared to taako’s, i walk over to the midoriya's table and plop myself down next to uraraka. “How are you guys doing?”** ** ** **

********Uraraka says “i’m doing pretty ok.”** ** ** **

********Iida says “i’m also doing well.”** ** ** **

********Todoroki hums noncommittally** ** ** **

********Midoriya “i’m still trying to process things.”** ** ** **

********“Huh. i think you’ll enjoy my class.”** ** ** **

********Iida says “wait, you’re the one teaching?”** ** ** **

********Midoriya says “yep.”** ** ** **

********“Mweh heh heh heh”** ** ** **

********We chat for a bit about what’s going on at school and some blond asswipe walks by our table purposely hitting me in the head with his elbow. “Oh, i’m sorry, i forgot how big headed people in class 1-A are.”** ** ** **

********I turn to him and ask “are you always like this to class 1-A?”** ** ** **

********“What are you talking about?”** ** ** **

********“I’m a temp student and teacher, so unless you would like an early trip to the ninth plane of hell, get the fuck out of my sight and stop treating class 1-A like they’re as egotistical as you.”** ** ** **

********“What?! You can’t possibly be a teacher, i bet you don’t even have a half decent quirk!”** ** ** **

********“You would win that bet, i’m quirkless, but if you doubt my abilities we could spar. You think you can take on a goddess?”** ** ** **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foreshadowing~
> 
> also, izuku learns more about his family tree
> 
> or should i say, hoard?

“ ” = out loud  
‘ ‘ = thoughts

Midoriya’s perspective 

I enter the new classroom and there are wall-to-wall bookshelves full of tomes and instead of chairs there are overstuffed pillows. In front of each pillow there’s a short desk. In the back of the room there are several staves mounted on the back wall. Instead of a podium there’s a beanbag chair with a taller desk in front. I claim one of the seats in front because I want to learn everything I can about magic! Soon todoroki enters and sits next to me. The rest of the class - no Owl but kendo is there - files in and sits down. Uraraka sits on my other side. The second the last person sits down Owl pops into existence at her desk. “Hi guys! Welcome to arcane arts 101! Today you’ll be learning about basic spells and classes.” there’s a quiet mumbling throughout the room. “I’ll also be telling you what powers you have and what classes would suit those powers. May I have a volunteer please?” 

 

I stand up and say “Sure thing Owl!” she says “ok, thank you midori, please stand next to me.” I walk up to her and she says “ok, i’m going to scan you for traces of magic.” her eyes glow a bright blue and she quickly shuts her eyes and turns away. After she turns back without the glow in her eyes she says “HOLY RAVEN MOM, MIDORI, you have more magic than a member of the seven birds.” “raven mom?... oh… WAIT WHAT?” “let me rephrase that, you have more magic inside you than a member of the seven birds. Not only that, but it’s a strange mix. I’ve never seen that before except for when pan and tiamat hug… it’s wild magic, but it’s draconic in nature...” 

 

I ask “what does any of that mean?” “wild magic is gifted by nature, more or less, and draconic magic means you have draconic ancestry” “... so what your saying is, that I'm related to dragons?” “somewhere in the family tree.” “I'm going to sit down...” as I go to sit down, I stumble and fall on my face but it hurts less somehow… Uraraka says “oh no! I’m sorry deku, I could’ve caught you!” “no need? I barely felt it...” she examines my forehead where the brunt of the fall hit me, and says “deku…?” I say “yes?” while blushing furiously. “You have scales… like, transparent green scales...” “oh...” *thud*

 

Uraraka’s pov

‘Woah… deku is so powerful… and his scales are so cute-- ahhh!! He fainted! On ME!’ *thud*

 

Todoroki’s pov

“Umm… should I be concerned?” ‘that’s too cute...’ “I'll take them down to recovery girl’s office if you want me to, Owl” She says “no need, just put them on the big bean bag in the back. Oh, hey, that was an alliteration!”

 

Owl’s pov

‘Holy shit, more power than one of the seven birds is an understatement, he might actually be a god reborn…’ “okay, i’m going to scan the whole class now.” I go to scan the class and I’m almost blinded by the massive amounts of magic just oozing off my students. Even kendo is dripping magic! 

“Dear mother of me, that was a mistake, i was almost blinded! All of you are oozing magic power… Let’s go to a training ground so I can teach you all some cantrips.” 

They all murmur in surprise. Todoroki speaks up and says “what about midoriya and uraraka?” 

“oh yeah, i’ll take care of that.”

I cast Bigby’s hand, make a rift, and say “meet us at training ground alpha.” I walk through and drag the fainted heroes in training through with me. Once we’re at training ground alpha i summon up some staves. When they arrive I say “hey guys, the first cantrip i’ll be teaching you will be mage hand. You can use it to hold an object that’s 10 pounds or less within 30 feet of you.” and wake up midoriya and uraraka. They’re both blushing SUPER hard when they realise that they were cuddling each other. By the end of class they’ve all learned mage hand, firebolt, and shocking grasp. For some reason todoroki can cast shocking grasp as if not better than kaminari.

As they leave for hero training i think to myself ‘wow… this class has so much power… I checked the tapestry of fate for them and none of them die anywhere in the foreseeable feature. Could they be gods reborn? I mean, i kinda hope so...’


End file.
